CSL has continued to support the Nuclear Medicine Department by assessing their data processing needs and recommending appropriate solutions. This year Nuclear Medicine has continued its rapid rate of growth with respect to utilizing the equipment purchases over the past few years. As a result, the computer processing requirements continue to grow as anticipated. We continued to work closely with Nuclear Medicine to develop an integrated system that will allow central storage of all the multimodality data, along with the retrieval and display of data and images from any location in the department. Last year we installed an additional network along with network software, and this year we upgraded the software to allow users with PC,s transparent access to systemcapabilities. We are evaluating methods for distributing images around the department and working with DCRT's Data Management Branch to specify data base requirements for Nuclear Medicine's unique research requirements.